wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Adubz91
Please feel free to leave me a message here or on my talk page if you have any questions. --thisniss 03:05, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Your one day block First you ask for help, and then when I reply, you spam the page again. Not cool. take the time during your one day ban to read up a little.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:06, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Content When I criticize a page I do it as soon as I can; that way the person making the page doesn't put too much time and/or effort into making the page. I disagree with you that the page is truthy; it is way too random to be truthy. You need to change it, or it will get blocked like your other bacon page. I also disagree that you awere trying to get advice; if that were true, you wouldn't be posting it everywhere. Asking for advice is one thing, repeatedly posting the same thing everywhere is spam. I believe another admin already gave you advice as to how to fix the page. I would advice you to follow that advice below. Take a little time to read this article about satire also.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:50, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Ted Stevens What you posted on the file page is not appropriate. I should block you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:18, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Play nice Don't make me have to get all Wikinazi on you. If you have questions or concerns, I will be happy to address them. I can't make your bacon happy. Review SPG, Common Mistakes Beginners Make, and The Stephen Colbert Experience, and you should find everything you need to make great pages. When you've written a good one, you can put it up for Peer Review. If it's really good, it might even get Featured on the front page. But you're not going to get there with a bunch of typos, middle school sex jokes, and whining about how you were cheated.--thisniss 19:06, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :First of all, I'' didn't delete your page, although it did have to be deleted by Wikiality.com standards. If you mean why did I delete if from my Talk page - I thought maybe you were trying to be rude, not seriously asking for help. If you genuinely want advice, I would suggest a few things. First, if you want to go in the direction that you're currently going, you might think about Uncyclopedia. They are another wiki encyclopedia, but they are about randomness, whereas we are about truthiness. If you want to write on ''this wiki, you might start by reading some of the "Featured" articles to get a feel for the tone of the pages here. Then, if you still want to write on this topic, you might think about expanding the existing Bacon article, which is currently just a "stub." The BLT is Stephen's favorite sandwich, after all! If want to do some other things first and come back to this topic, you might check out some of the suggestions listed below. Let me know if you have other questions.--thisniss 19:21, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Bacon articles I am sorry that you were upset by what happened to your bacon articles. They were not quite up to the truthiness standards of Wikiality.com. All our articles are based in The Stephen Colbert Experience, but since you are new, you would not necessarily know what to expect. But you also shouldn't take it personally - if you want to make a new page, just try again, and work on it so it relates more directly to this project. Since Stephen's favorite sandwich is the BLT, you should certainly be able to make some kind of bacon connection! Check out The Beginners' Guide and the Welcome page for more details, and be sure to leave me a note if you have any questions. --thisniss 03:18, 4 February 2007 (UTC) P.S. I am not a guy, pimple-faced, nor do I live in my mom's basement (she lives in my basement). I also don't eat hotpockets. But I am a weirdo. And I really do hope you'll look past this first experience and find something fun to do at the Wikiality.com --thisniss 06:08, 4 February 2007 (UTC)